


escape

by Lady_Marquez93



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fingerfucking, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Marquez93/pseuds/Lady_Marquez93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <img/>
  <br/>
  <img/>
  <br/>
  <img/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>this is a two chapter story based on these pics that are made by the very talented AnnGeea</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> this is a two chapter story based on these pics that are made by the very talented AnnGeea

You stare at the phone in your hands, your friend has just hung up and canceled your evening out. You were bummed out, you had been looking forward to this all week, to dance away the stress of the past week but because of a sudden death in her family, she had to cancell. You understand, of course, her family needs her and she needs them and you sigh, putting the phone away. You had already dressed in tight jeans, white top with a long green knitted vest over it when her phonecall suddenly came. Normally you are not someone who steps out alone, but you really need this so you decide to go alone.

Half an hour later, you step into a club, Nighttime, and when you step through the curtains, your mouth falls open in surprise. It's big, with speakers throughout the place, the floor vibrates because of it and you feel it in every fiber of your body. It is also dark, with the exception of the flashes of red, white, blue, and all sorts of other colors that illuminate the club. 

You find a way through the dancing and surging crowd to the bar to have a drink and while you wait you look around you. 

"Your drink, ma'am." the bartender says.

"Thank you." you say with a smile.

You drink your drink while you let your eyes glide along the bar when you suddenly hear howls and shouts and you wonder what's going on. You see different glasses going around in a group which means that there are different kinds of liquor consumed. You shake your head, bad idea, you think to yourself and just when you want to look away you suddenly see him.

He has bright green eyes, the most greenest you've ever seen and they remind you of two sparkling emeralds and it seems like they enchant you, you can not look away. His skin is pale, creamy but so beautiful that it seems like porcelain, a green shirt and a broad grin graces his thin lips and his hair .... his hair is raven black and long, so long that you can not see where it ends on his back when your eyes slide down. When he put his arms in the air you seem to see something on the inside of his wrist but it's too dark to see it properly.

His friends are clearly fond of him, they stand in a circle around him and laugh and bawl at him. He finishes his drink in one go and slams it on the bar before he goes to the dance floor with some of the boys.

Without realizing it, you place your glass at the bar and follow them from a distance. When he emerges from behind the bar, you see that his raven black hair reaches to halfway his back and is slightly wavy, under his shirt he wears a tight leather pants and the way his ass moves in it, you unconsciously bite your lip.

Then he turns himself to his friends and they begin to dance to the music, you lean against the wall and let your eyes glide over his body which moves rhythmically to the music, you're in a trans while watching him. It is not long before several girls start to dance around him and when one of the girls gets closer and moves her arms towards him, he steps backwards out off her reach. She looks disappointed after which he takes her hand and presses a kiss to make her blush.

Before you know it you mingle yourself among the dancing crowd and slowly you dance your way to the guy. When you're close you make sure that he sees you and you stretch your arms above your head, slightly bent at the elbows and your head moves from side to side while your hips sway back and forth to the music. Secretly you dare a glance at the guy and when you notice that he looks at you you close your eyes. You wait a few seconds before you open them andyour movements falter slightly when you look straight into the green eyes of the handsome stranger who suddenly is dancing in front of you.

You compose yourself and begin dancing again. You lower your arms and hug your waist, making sure to press your breasts against each other and you notice his eyes move down, coming to rest on them before you start to rotate slowly until you are dancing with your back to him and you turn your head to look over you shoulder at the handsome stranger whose eyes are on your ass, you smile and whistle between your teeth bringing his gaze to yours. You make a come hitcher motion with your finger at him and he walks towards you, he places his hands on your hips, while he keeps looking at you with those gorgeous eyes. He was already beautiful to look at from a distance, but from close up he is breathtakingly gorgeous.

For a moment you forget about the people around you and you just look at him but you come out of your daze when he presses his body against yours and moves with you to the music. You feel his breath on your skin andhis fingers press in your hips and you push you body backwards against his, until you touch from hips to shoulders, until it feels like you are one with each other. One of his hands leave the spot on your hip and slides upward to slide your hair away, baring your shoulder to him and while looking at you he places soft butterfly kisses on shoulder and your neck, you sigh longingly and close your eyes, placing your head aside giving him more room. 

When he nudges your neck with his nose you look at him, and you feel yourself being sucked in by those gorgeous green eyes that almost seem to be illuminated. One hand moves down and settles on your stomach and your hand moves over it so you can interlace your fingers. Your arm moves up to tangle your fingers in his raven black hair while your bodies move sensually and rhythmic to the music and like magnets your lips are drawn to each other, when they touch an electrical shock washes trough your body and you know he felt it when he smiles against your lips. Slowly he turns you around and when you face him the kiss deepens and when he pushes a leg between yours and he moves his hips upwards you moan into his mouth.

"Take me home." you whisper. 

The stranger nods and he takes your hand to lead you outside, the fresh air makes a shiver go through your body but you do not know whether it is the cold or the excitement. He pulls you over the parkinglot towards a car and he opens the door for you but suddenly you refuse to let him go and instead of getting into the car you fist your hands in his shirt and pull him towards you to kiss him deeply. The stranger is taken aback by your treatment but recovers quickly by cupping your ass and pulling you against him tightly, so tightly you feel his erection pressing against your lower abdomen and you feel yourself getting wet between your legs. When you break the kiss you breath heavely and through hooded eyes you look at him.

"Backseat, now." you say.

Without hesitating he opens the back door and lets you get in you, you turn around and immediately pull him over you, your lips find each other again for an intense kiss full of fire. You waste no second and start pulling his pants but he covers your hand with his.

"We are in the middle of a public parking lot ..."

"I do not care, I want you, I need you, please ..."

"And I also want you, but this is not the ideal place, trust me."

"Then fuck me with your fingers, your tongue, I'm so horny, I need to cum ..."

Loki comes up slightly and opens your pants to push it over your hips with your knickers, he slips a hand between your legs and through your folds. You moan and push your head back while your hips buck up. Loki pushes your legs farther apart and lets a finger slip inside as he leans over you and kisses your lips passionately. Your fingers slide into his hair and you gather it in a ponytail before you pull, and the kiss is broken. Your eyes find each other and it is as if you are enchanted by those bright green emeralds that look at you full of lust. You feel a second and third finger go inside you and you roll your hips up, when he bends his fingers an unexpected orgasm rolls through your body and you jerk and shake under him. He lets you ride out your orgasm before his fingers slowly slide out off your cunt and he bends over you to kiss you and you sigh satisfied.

"Now take me home so you can fuck me properly." 

Loki smiles and climbs through the fronseats to sit behind the wheel and with your instructions pulls up before your house. When you open the door you pull him inside and you immediately push him against the door to let your lips meet again in an intense passionate kiss. As you take off each other's clothes, still kissing, you stumble through the room and towards your bedroom and when you stand next to your bed you have only your underwear on.

"Make yourself at home, I will just slip into the bathroom to put on something more comftable."

He smiles while you walk into the bathroom and close the door, leaning against it you take a deep breath, thinking about the handsome man lying in your bed. You walk towards the small closet and pull out a negligé that falls to your thighs, it has cups of lace and the rest of it is transparant and a matching thong. You hold it up and look at it, it had cost you a fortune but the moment you pulled it on and looked at yourself in the mirror you fell in love with it. You hope he likes it and quickly you pull it on. When you walk out of the bathroom and into the bedroom you suddenly stop mid-step, there he is, in the middle of your bed lying on his side, sheet draped over his hips, head support in his hand and a grin on his thin lips.

"Damn you're so dazzling." you breath.

"And tonight all yours."

"And what if I do not want you for just tonight,"you say and slowly move towards the bed,"what if I also want you for the night after and the night after that."

Loki laughs and he turns his body so he comes to rest on his stomach, arm reaching out to you while he tilts his head making his long dark locks fall to one side.

"Come here, sexy."

You smile at him and slip your hand in his, slowly he draws you to the bed and you crawl on your knees up to him, Loki also rises until he sits on his knees and you do not miss the sheet hangs over his already hard dick.

"Isn't someone eager." you smile.

You place your hands on his chest and while they slowly slide down your eyes follow them and when they arrive at the sheet you slowly slide it off, and when his shaft is revealed your breath falters in your throat.

"Fuck, you're big." you say and instantly you blush while you look up at him through your lashes.

"Do not worry," he says, and cups your cheek, "I promise I'll be gentle with you."

Loki leans forward and kisses your lips, the kiss begins lovingly and tenderly but quickly becomes heated and fiery, tongues fighting with each other and teeth collide and bite. Loki moves his hand from your cheek to your neck, and he slides it in your hair so he can pull you up to him to deepen the kiss. You moan into his mouth and feel his other hand slide to the small of your back under your negligee, it creeps up slowly and he lets a finger slips under the band of your bra, followed by the other three. He slides them forward and when his second hand joins, they both push the cups upwards and he cups your breasts in his hands.

You lay your head in your neck and thus break the kiss, making Loki move his lips to your neck, slowly they kiss their way down. The hands on your breasts leave their place and he lets his fingers slip under the straps of your negligee and slips it off your shoulders. It pools around your waist and he opens the zipper on the back before he pushes it all the way down until it pools around your knees. Loki spreads his legs and pulls you between them so he can take a nipple between his lips and suck on it while your hands slide in his long dark locks. 

"What do you want?" he says.

"I want that cock of yours inside me so deep, I want you to make me scream your name."

The stranger moans in his throat and you bite his earlobe before he cups your cheek.

"Loki." he whispers hoarsly.

"What?"

"The name you will scream, is Loki." he says while kissing your neck.

"Pleased to meet you, my name is y/n."

You kiss intensely while Loki turns you slowly, his hands glide down over your body and he breaks the kiss, letting his lips kiss a path down. You feel his fingers in the back of your kneecaps and he looks up at you through dark lashes, with a mischievous grin. In a sudden movement he brings his hands up taking your legs with them. You fall backwards onto the bed. And let out a squeal and laugh. Loki laughs too and he slowly glides over you, one hand beside your shoulder and the fingers of the other softly caressing your skin upwards while his lips plant butterfly kisses on your skin. He hooks his fingers in the waistband of your knickers and slowly pulls it down to throw it away. He leand over you, ducking his head to caress, kiss and bit your nipples and you push your head into the pillow. Finally his lips kiss their way up while he puts both hands beside your head.

He stops kissing you and looks at you and when you look back, he seals your lips in a hungry kiss and your arms go around his neck as he presses his hips down. You groan into his mouth when the tip of his cock makes contact with your clit and your hands go down to rest on his buttocks, pushing him closer to you.

"I need you." you gasp

Loki smiles against your lips and lets one hand move down, he lifts your leg over his hip and then the hand slides to the inside of your leg to align his cock against your opening. He breaks the kiss to look at you and while you are mesmerized by his green eyes he presses his cock slowly inside you until he fills you completely. He lays his forehead against yours while your hands float up to weave in his raven black hair.

"I'll go slowly..."

"No," you say,"go hard. Please fuck me hard, I want to feel you."

"Very well, then." he says.

He takes the headboard firmly with one hand and with the other he pushes himself up while he withdraws and then thrust hard and deep inside you. You groan and push your hips up with every hard thrust to feel him go deeper, you fingers glide over his muscular stomach and you see his muscles tighten with each thrust then relax again before he impales you on his shaft again. Your legs curl around his waist pushing your ankles in his lower back. Loki's breathing is heavy and when you look at him you can see that his eyes are closed, with each thrust the bed slams against the wall and a strand of hair falls over his shoulders, your fingers slowly slide in the dark locks and you make a ponytail with you fingers so you can see his handsome face.

The hand on the headboard slips beneath your back, his hips slam against yours, alternating with a rotating motion. Loki groans, his fingers cup your breasts and massages them as he rocks his hips into yours. You push your head in the pillow and arch your back while you close your eyes, enjoying the pleasure that he gives you. You tilt your hips backwards and feel him go even deeper, you feel his fingers sliding down over your body to carres your clit.

"Oh fuck." you sigh.

"Are you close?"

"Yes make me cum."

"You owe me a scream."

Loki caresses your clit and presses it, it is enough to throw you over the edge, you scream his name again and again, until you are almost hoarse. You cunt grabs hold of him like a vise and it's enough to also push Loki over the edge. You pant while he continues to make slow circular movements and eventually he falls on top of you, your fingers slide up and down over his back.

 

The next morning you wake up with the sunlight in your eyes, and you blink against the bright light. Then you realize your head is resting on an arm but it's not yours, you follow the arm up and when you come to the wrist you see a tattoo and you reach for it.

"Careful." you suddenly hear behind you.

You pull your hand back and feel how Loki shifts behind you, curling his body around yours and his other arms slips around your waist pulling you close.

"I let it done yesterday morning. Just like the one on my shoulder." he says and kisses your shoulder.

"You have one on your shoulder too?"

"Hmm."

You turn around in his arms and look at it, you shake your head laughing.

"You don't like them?"

"No, I do, their beautiful it's just...."

"What?"

"Well, normally I would never fall for a man like you."

"A man like me?"

"Yes, tattoos, long hair, leather pants, you're just not my type."

"Then why did you take me home with you?"

"Because of your eyes." you say.

"My eyes?"

"Yes, ever since I saw them in the club, they drew me in like a magnet. I have never seen such bright green eyes. They are special, like they are .... an extraordinary whim of nature."

Loki smiles at your description and pushes a strand of hair behind your ear before he slips them in your hair and he pulls you up to kiss you. You sigh longingly into his mouth and you lay one leg over his hips, your back arches and you feel his tip pressing against your clit. Loki slowly pushes you on your back and he settles between your legs. He lets his cock slip all the way within you and then he looks at you. He starts to thrust leisurely, slowly in and out as you maintain eye contact. The pleasure is build up slowly, his hands search for yours, and when he finds them, he intertwines them and place them over your head. He slowly builds up the pace, the inward rolling movement remains sluggish but he ends each time with a powerful thrust. You feel yourself floating higher and higher on the cloud of pleasure and eventually a powerful explosion rocks your body, not much later followed by Loki. You remain lying like that for a moment until he slowly slides out and lies down next to you, panting. You lie on your side, hand supporting your head, looking at the beauty that lies next to you. When he looks at you his eyes look sad.

"What is it?"

"I have to go."

"Oh okay." you say.

You try to hide your disappointment and turn around but Loki grabs you around your waist and is holding you back.

"I'm sorry but ..... if I do not return home soon then ..."

"Than what?"

"Nothing," he says and his kiss is volatile, "thank you for tonight, and for just now, it was wonderful, you're wonderful."

While he dresses himself you wrap the sheet around yourself before you walk with him to the door where he turns around to face you.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"I'd like to say yes, but I do not know, I'm sorry." he says while shoving his hands in his pockets.

He kisses you one last time before he walks away and you watch how the man that gave you the most amazing night and morning of your life walk away before you close the door.


	2. chapter 2

 

last chap of the story based on these lovely pics made by the amazing AnnGeea

 

***************************************************************************************

The next day you experience in a kind of daze, you can not get Loki and the night that you have shared together out of your mind. You can not stop thinking about him, his lips on yours, his fingers gliding over your skin, his body against yours, his long dark locks and of course those beautiful green eyes that you always look for you in your dreams.

At work the next week you have no problem concentrating, you have always been someone who could keep private and business apart just fine. But as soon as you sit in your car you see Loki everywhere. When your friend calls that friday evening and tells you that she needs to get out after a week full of sorrow and tears, a break from everything you say yes immediately and that you know the perfect club and when you change clothes you feel butterflies in your stomach.

After your friend, Daisy, has picked you up you take a taxi to the club and as you walk towards it, you get nervous, would he be there? And if so, how will he respond? Will he be happy to see you? Or not?

You walk in and Daisy responds the same as you did a week ago. At the bar you take a drink and you look around you but you don't see him anywhere, and his friends either.

"Okay, tell me everything." Daisy says.

"What?"

"Come on, I know you have been in this club last week."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I do not know this club and the only one with whom you go to clubs is me."

"Okay, I've also been here last week."

"What is his name?"

"Loki."

"Unusual name."

"Suits him." You say smiling.

"Yes?"

"Yes, he has long dark hair, tattoos and the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen."

"Does not sound like the men you normal fall for."

"I know, but I blame those eyes, they seduced me."

"Do you see him anywhere?"

"No." you sigh and let your eyes go one more time through space.

"It's still early." Daisy say and grabs your hand to squeeze it reassuringly.

"Yes I know."

"Anything else I should now?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because, I know you and I know your holding something back from me, what happened?"

You smile and tell her how you started dancing for him and you laugh when her eyes get wide. You continue your story about how, after you danced for some time, told him to take you home, about your night together and how he left the next morning.

"That doesn't sound like you to take someone home that you don't know."

"I know but like I said, those eyes just drew me in, he was special."

"Can't wait to meet this guy, he sounds pretty amazing."

"He was, I just hope I get to see him again someday."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"When I asked him if I would see him again he said he didn't know." you say softly.

"You have no idea where he's from?"

"No, I don't know anything about him except for his name and how he looks."

The rest of the evening you keep looking if you see him but at the end of the evening you have not seen a sign of him, your not surprised but still you're disappointed. Mid-evening Daisy pulls your on the dance floor and you have a lot of fun, you even attract the attention of a number of men and even though there are some cute ones, you keep them at a distance, no one can match Loki.

"Hey," Daisy says when you walk outside,"we can come back tomorrow."

"No, that's not necessary," you say, "it's stupid of me to cling to him, what if I never see him again? I must continue with my life."

Once you're dropped off at your home you walk into your house and throw your shoes in a corner, you walk upstairs and change into shorts and top and then you walk downstairs. In the kitchen, you grab a bottle of water before you walk to the sofa and fall into it.

The next day Loki shifts more and more into the background and when you hardly think of him, you suddenly have this very vivid dream about him, nothing sexual, just you and him, lying in bed in each others arms, carressig, kissing and laughing and his eyes, those beautiful green eyes and the dream makes sure that from that moment on he is on your mind every day. When your in a café with Daisy later that week she notices your a bit distant.

"Loki?" she asks.

"Yeah, sorry, I thought I had this under control but..I had this dream about him and ever since he has been on my mind."

"Still haven't heard from him then."

"No, it's so frustrating, I just wish I could see him, hold him, even if it was just for a little while. No other man has ever had this effect on me, this hold on me."

You let the issue rest and after a while the feeling is gone but when you wake up one night, bathing in sweat, the feeling that someone is watching you is stronger than ever and you get out of bed to get a glass of water from the kitchen. When you go back to bed you suddenly hear something on the porch before your home. You immediately stop walking and look at your front door, automatically your feet move to the door and when you stand in front of it, you look through the peephole in the door but you see nothing. Yet you open the door and walk out but you see nothing.

"Hi, y/n."

You turn around and see a silhoutte standing on your porch, he is mostly hidden in the dark but what you see as clear as day are the green eyes that seem to be illuminated, those same green eyes that haunt you in your dreams.

"Loki...."

Before he can say anything you run towards him and hug him, Loki laughs and catches you, closing his arms around your body and pulling you close to him.

"Loki." you repeat.

"Yes, it's me."

Your fingers weave through his long dark locks and your lips plant soft kisses in his neck.

"I take it you are happy to see me."

"Are you kidding? God, I thought I'd never see you again."

"I know, when I left that day, I honestly did not know if I could come back to you."

"I'm glad you did."

"Me too, I had to see you, I could not stop thinking about you, my love, I could not stay away from you, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

You lean backward to look at him and immediately you lean in to kiss him intensely. Loki answer your kiss and it soon becomes heated. He pushes you backwards into the house and closes the door with his foot to push you against it. Hands wander and soon find their way under shirts and one of his hands cup your cheek to turn your head and the kiss deepens. After both your shirts lie on the ground your hands tangle in his hair again, his move down and cup your buttocks to push you against him and you moan into his mouth when you feel his erection pressing against your stomach. 

"I need you."he whispers against your lips.

"I need you too." you answer.

Loki falls on his knees before you and pulls off your knickers before he slips his fingers through your folds, your head falls back against the wall while he places one leg over his shoulder en softly the tip of his tongue carresses your folds. 

"Oh god." you groan.

When his tongue slips inside you you arch your back, cupping the back of his head to puch him against you. He keeps licking you slowly, circling your clit and sucking it inside before you pull him up and start with his pants. You push it of hiships together with his boxer before you look at him, fiery green eyes penetrating you.

"Fuck me." you say.

Without hesitating he pulls your leg up and hoists it over his hip before he slowly slips his cock inside you. You both moan at the feeling.

"Oh that feels so good,"Loki whispers,"you feel so good."

He slowly starts to thrust in and out of you, swiveling his hips sometimes, touching your bundle of joy and making you see stars. He hoists your other leg over his hip too and tilts your hips back, with every inwards thrust his base scrapes over your clit and brings you closer to your peak. Loki places on of his hands next to your head and the other cups your breast while yours tangle in his hair again. Your both breathing heavily, moans and groans and a curse fall from both your lips at the feeling of being linked together again. The thrusts go faster, harder and deeper and it doesn't take long before you are pushed over the edge with Loki following soon. Loki's arms circle your waist and his fingers carress your back, his lips plant soft kisses in your neck and it makes you sleepy. You rest your head on his shoulder and one arm lays loosly around his neck while the other lies on his chest. With you in his arms he walks towards the bedroom and lays you down and he crawls in next to you and pulls you close, arms around your waist and he kisses your shoulder. For several minutes you lie like that, you, curled against his side while his arm moves around your shoulder and his fingertips carress your upperarm. You snuggle closer against him and in response Loki tightens his grip around you before you both fall asleep.

 

When you wake up the next morning your alone in bed and you rise up slightly but when you see Loki's clothing is gone you fear the worst and you wrap the sheet around you before you run into the livingroom and when something green catches your eye you turn your head and you see him sitting in your window-seat. Legs stretched out, fingers folded into one another on his lap, leaning against the window in his leather trousers and green shirt, staring outside. Slowly he turns his face towards you and you are struck by the bright green eyes that look at you.

"Goodmorning." he says.

"Morning to you too."

You see his eyes raking over your form and they end up at your eyes again. Loki smiles and tilts his head to the side while you walk up to him. When you are standing next to him his arm goes around your waist and you cup his cheek, you lean forward to kiss him and playfully you bite his lower lip before releasing him. But Loki moves his free hand up and it tangles in your hair making him pull you back down to kiss you again and you smile against his lips. While kissing you he slowly stands up, pushes you back and against the sofa. His fingers take the sheet and slowly pull it loose to let it fall to the ground. After the kiss, his eyes slowly slide down over your naked body and then up again.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful."

Before you can say anything he kisses you again fiercely and he presses his lower body against you. You groan into his mouth when the leather of his pants scrapes over your clit and your hands move to his pants.

"This needs to go." you say and pluck at the offending piece of clothing.

Loki smiles against your lips and while you loosen his trousers and push it with boxer from his hips, he pulls off his shirt to throw it away. His fingers glide over your body and lift your leg to place it over his hip and the other follows the same path before he thrust his hard cock inside you, you gasp for breath and dig your nails into his shoulders, making him groan. This time the thrusts are slow but each time his tip scrapes over your bundle of joy and soon you feel that familiar feeling into your abdomen. Almost at the same time you come to a climax and panting he lays his forehead against yours. 

"God, what is happening to me." he says suddenly.

"What?"

"This, you," he cups your cheek and looks at you,"I've never felt like this before."

"Oh come, such a sexy man like you?"

"Yes, well," Loki says smiling, "I have indeed regularly women chasing me but that was nothing, they did nothing to me but you...but you, you're different. When you look at me, your touch makes my heart starts racing, your kiss makes my blood to flow faster. You're amazing, the most incredible unique and most beautiful woman I have ever met."

"Your making me blush." you say bashful.

You want to look away but Loki's hand is still on your cheek and he makes you look at him again.

"Hey, look at me," he says and waits until you look at him again,"first you capture my attention in that club that night then you took me home and gave me the most amazing night and morning of my life and then you managed to nestle yourself in my heart, I could not forget you, in the days we have been apart you have always been on my mind, no one has ever managed to do that. That is why I came back, I had to come back to you, being away from you was killing me, y/n."

"I feel the same way, Loki."

"Good, that's good," he says and smiles,"come here."

You lean forward so that your lips can meet in a loving and tender kiss, your arms move around his shoulders and you feel his hands move down to grab your buttocks and he pulls you against him. 

"Take me back to bed." you whisper.

Loki waists no time in lifting you up, letting the sheet fall to the ground and he walks with you to the bedroom where he lays you down and he lays down half on top of you. While kissing you slowly push him on his back and you put a leg over his, but remain on your knees while you put your hands beside his head. His hands gently slide up and down over your side, creating goosebumps and you shiver under his touch. Loki smiles against your lips and rests his hands on your hips and tries to push you down but you resist.

"Come on, do not tease me." he murmurs against your lips.

You break the kiss and let yourself be pushed down, you feel his cock at your opening and he places it against it and you feel the tip slip inside. You place your hands on his chest, breathe out slowly and put your head in your neck while he slowly impales you on his cock, Loki too releases a long sigh that ends in a groan. When he is all the way inside you, you roll your head forward and you look look at him, dark green eyes look at you intently and you can not help to lean forward, put your hands beside his head and kiss him. Loki's hands slide back to your side, up and down till they rest on your hips and he slowly begins to thrust upwards. During the slow, deep thrusts you look at each other and the affection and love you suddenly see takes your breath away. Then the thrusts go harder and deeper, with each thrust you push your hips backwards so your breasts bounce and go Loki's eyes down. One hand leaves the place on your hips and cups a breast and gently massages it before his head comes up and he takes the nipple of the other in his mouth. His tongue washes over it and you let the fingers of one hand slide in his raven black locks. When you feel your orgasm coming you bend your head and bury your face in his hair, and when you are thrown into the abyss you groan desirously. It is not long before Loki follows you and he releases your breast and lets his head fall on the pillow. 

While you recover from your high you lean forward and kiss him long and deep before you lie down next to him only to be pulled close. Your head rests on his collarbone while your fingers make imaginary patters on his chest. You feel his softly carressing your upperarm.

"I don't want you to leave."

"Then ask me to stay." he says, pulling you a little closer and kissing your head.

You place your chin on his chest and look at him.

"Please don't leave again."

Loki smiles and pulls you up to kiss you briefly before he looks at you again.

"I will stay for as long as you want me."he says.

"Well, then I guess you will be staying for some time because I never want you to leave me ever again."

"And I never want to leave you ever again, walking away from you that day, leaving you behind, it was the hardest thing I ever had to do."

You see the sincerity in his beautiful green eyes and lean forward to kiss him before you lay down again, curled around his side and it doesn't take long before you both fall asleep.


End file.
